Teach Me
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI]Un montón de materias desaprobadas uniran parejas de tutores y alumnos... dentro del equipo. Aprenderan solo ecuaciones o podría haber algo más?[MITSUIxKOGURE][SAKURAGIxRUKAWA]


_He estado casi un año sin publicar o actualizar y me disculpo con todos aquellos que hayan sufrido por eso. Pasé por una leve depresión luego de que mi "hermano" Momoshiro se mudó a España, dejandome "sola" y luego terminé regresando a vivir con mi madre y mis hermanos... Tube algunas crisis personales luego de eso, pero ahora ya me siento segura de nuevo y comenzaré a escribir nuevamente, en mis ratos libres de trabajo._

_De nuevo, mis más sinceras disculpas a todos aquellos que pasaron un mal rato por mi ausencia._

**_Mihara Emiko_**

* * *

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.  
_**

* * *

"Teach Me"

by Emiko Mihara

1st Period – Basketball Tutors

* * *

_Sr. y Sra. Mitsui: _

_Es mi deber como director de la Secundaria Alta Shohoku advertirles que si las calificaciones de su hijo no mejoran para el termino del segundo trimestre, se le retirara el derecho a pertenecer y participar del Club de Básquet._

_Hirakusa, Toshiro –Director-_

* * *

Mitsui caminaba por el patio de recreo desierto. Iba con dirección al gimnasio, con paso lento, arrastrando su bolso. Atravesó el parque y llegó frente a la puerta de metal. La entrada al gimnasio. Apoyó la palma de su mano sobre el metal caliente por el sol de la tarde y bajó la cabeza. Cerró con fuerza su otra mano, donde llevaba la nota del director que se estrujó por la fuerza de sus nudillos. 

- Maldición! – dijo entre dientes - Porqué tiene que pasar ahora? Tan cerca del Campeonato Nacional! – dijo golpeando la puerta con la mano en puño. La mano en la que tenía la nota. Tomó aire y después de tranquilizarse, entró.

- Ahhh... Al fin llegas Micchi. – lo saludo Sakuragi con su típica pose _tensai_ [genio

- No molestes... Tengo que hablar con Akagi. – le respondió Mitsui de mala gana sin siquiera mirarlo.

- El gori? Está allá hablando con _megane-san_... – dijo señalado a una de las esquinas del gimnasio en donde estaban el capitán y el subcapitán hablando. Parecían discutir. Kogure tenía cara de decepción, como si se lamentara por algo.

«Genial... De seguro ya lo sabe... Y yo que quería que fuera secreto...» lamentó medio gruñendo. Se metió la nota en el bolsillo y fue a cambiarse a los vestidores.

Estaba terminando de ponerse la remera cuando Akagi junto a Kogure entraron al vestidor.

- _Konnichiwa minna_. – saludo Akagi.

- _Konnichiwa sempai_. – respondieron los de primer año (menos Rukawa y Sakuragi, claro)

- Mmhh... Parece que todos están aquí, así que lo diré ahora: - comenzó con tono serio. Todos sabían que se venía una reprimenda – El director Hirakusa le dio una nota al entrenador Ansai y el entrenador me la dio a mí... -

A estas alturas, Mitsui ya podía presentir de que hablaba, y no pudo más que maldecir moviendo solo los labios al mismo tiempo que deseaba que se abriera un hueco a sus pies y la tierra se lo tragara.

- Parece que varios de ustedes tienen problemas con sus calificaciones... -

«Varios? No soy el único?» pensó Mitsui sonriendo un poco. Al menos no era el único que recibiría los gritos de Akagi.

- Sakuragi. – llamó Akagi fulminando al rojo con la mirada.

- Eh? El _tensai_ tiene malas calificaciones? – preguntó Hana rascándose la cabeza.

- Claro. – intervino Miyagi con una sonrisa – De los que están aquí, eres el más tonto Hanamichi...

**//PONK//** el puño del gori directo a la cabeza del defensa Miyagi.

- Qué hice? – preguntó Ryota masajeándose la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No tienes nada de que enorgullecerte: tú también tienes malas calificaciones. – dijo Akagi mirando la lista. Todos en el vestuario se rieron bajo.

- Bueno... se hace tarde así que voy a nombrarlos a todos: Miyagi, Sakuragi – los dos chicos miraron el piso avergonzados – y Mitsui. -

«Demonios... Kogure me esta mirando...» pensó el MVP, bajando la vista al piso, levemente humillado.

Los murmullos habían comenzado en el vestuario. Todos los titulares – excepto el capitán y Rukawa – habían puesto en peligro su participación en los nacionales a causa de sus malas notas en el instituto y todos sabían que las amenazas que hacía el director Hirakusa siempre eran cumplidas, aún cuando perjudicaran a la escuela, como esta vez.

El entrenamiento comenzó a tiempo y después del precalentamiento, Akagi sorprendió a la mayoría de los novicios, dejando a los titulares en la banca para el partido de practica.

- Pero gori... – intentó convencerlo Hana. Después de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, se sentó rendido en el banco con los otros tres.

- Esto me recuerda a algo... A vos no, Hana-kun? – preguntó Miyagi recordando apenas la vez que los castigaron a los cuatro por pelear en el gimnasio. Fue en la época en que Mitsui regreso al equipo. Los chicos problemáticos volvían a las andadas... Es que no aprendían? Qué hacían tan importante que no estudiaban?

- Estúpido gorila. Castigar al _tensai_ solo por tener malas notas y obligarlo a sentarse junto al _kitsune_ apestoso... – murmuraba el rojo fulminando a Akagi con la mirada.

- _Oi_, Hana-kun... – llamó Ryota - Haces algo hoy a la tarde? -

- Mmmhh... No, por? -

- Porque podemos juntarnos a estudiar... En que materias tenes problemas? -

- Mmmhh... Mmmhh... – Hana puso expresión de tremenda concentración... Finalmente, respondió: – Todas. -

- _Nani_?! Todas?! – le gritó Ryota, Hana asintió con cara inocente – Ok, ok... Que no cunda el pánico... Todo puede arreglarse... – comenzó el defensa a masajearse los ojos, buscando una solución – Bien... Yo puedo ayudarte en química, aritmética y física... Soy bueno con los números. – dijo Ryota dándosela de entendido – En cuanto a idiomas... Eso si que no tengo ni idea. Yo necesito nota en inglés, chino, lengua, geografía, biología e historia... – admitió.

Hanamichi miró a Rukawa por primera vez en toda la practica. Creyó que el _kitsune_ se pasaba las clases durmiendo, pero el gori no lo había nombrado... Acaso tenía mejores notas que él!?

- _Oi_... _kitsune_... – lo llamó el rojo en tono bajo - Qué calificación tienes en historia? – preguntó un poco sonrojado. Rukawa lo miro un segundo.

- Nueve. – respondió en tono frío.

- Nueve? Tienes nueve con Takashi-sensei? – casi gritó Ryota y Rukawa asintió - Y qué hay de chino? No puedes tener nueve en chino! – afirmo. Rukawa miro a Ryota y luego a Hana, que tenía cara de futura sorpresa.

- Diez. – respondió, esperando un gritó y recibiéndolo.

- TIENES DIEZ EN CHINO?! – gritaron Ryota y Hana juntos - Cómo? -

Rukawa los miro largo y directo a los ojos y Sakuragi bajo la vista enseguida.

- Viví dos años en Shangai... – respondió indiferente.

- Waw... No lo sabía. – exclamó Hana sorprendido. Rukawa sonrió en secreto.

- _Oi_, Rukawa, entonces podrías ayudarnos a Hanamichi y a mi. Puedes? – preguntó Ryota emocionado.

- No. – respondió Rukawa frío y devolviendo la vista a la cancha no les hizo más caso.

En la otra punta del banco, el MVP tenía la vista clavada en la cancha. Pero no prestaba atención a todo el partido, si no que sus ojos azules seguían a una figura en especial... Una jugador con el número 5 en la camiseta... Kogure.

«Qué habrá pensado cuando Akagi le dijo lo de mis notas? Estará decepcionado? Yo le prometí que iba a madurar, y no estoy cumpliendo... Mierda! Qué voy a hacer? No quiero perderme el campeonato! Pero... No soy bueno estudiando... No me gusta! No lo puedo evitar! Siempre encuentro algo más interesante para hacer!»

* * *

»»» _- Mitsui-kun, mañana tenemos examen de inglés, estudiaste ya? – pregunta Kogure algo preocupado._

_- Sí, sí... no te preocupes, llego a casa y me encierro a estudiar. – responde el MVP con una sonrisa._

_- Bien... hasta mañana entonces. – se despide Kogure._

_- Sí, bye. – lo saluda Mitsui, caminando para la esquina contraria._

_Cuando Mitsui llegó a su casa, encontró el televisor prendido. Lo había programado para que se prendiera a las siete de la tarde, para un maratón de películas de acción._

_- Ah! Ya van a empezar! – dijo tirando la mochila, acostándose en el sofá... Estuvo despierto toda la noche..._ «««

* * *

»»» _- Mitsui-kun... mañana hay lección oral de geografía... Preparaste tu presentación? – preguntó Kogure preocupado de nuevo._

_- Sí, sí... tengo que pasar a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca y la termino en mi casa. – respondió indiferente._

_- Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto el chico de lentes._

_- Eh? No, no... No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control. - _

_- Ok... Sayo. – se despidió._

_- Bye. – lo saludó Mitsui, subiendo la escalera hacía la biblioteca, pero se encontró con alguien en el camino._

_- Oi. Micchi! – lo llamó Hana – Los chicos y yo vamos a los videos y luego al karaoke, Quieres venir? - _

_- Al karaoke? Vamos! – y se olvido por completo de la biblioteca..._ «««

* * *

»»» _- Mitsui-kun... – llamó Kogure terminada la clase de aritmética._

_- Mmmhh? – respondió en tono somnoliento. Kogure frunció el entrecejo._

_- Otra vez te quedaste dormido en la clase? – lo cuestionó – El examen es en una semana! Cuándo menos entiendes los ejercicios? – preguntó._

_- Sí, sí... Si no, no me dormiría. – afirmó. Kogure lo miró enojado._

_- Eso espero. – lo amenazó y luego salió del salón. _

_Mitsui solo bostezo y volvió a dormirse sobre su pupitre..._ «««

* * *

Mitsui estaba tan ensimismado en sus flashbacks que ni se avivó cuando el partido termino. Todos se fueron a los vestidores, menos los que estaban en "problemas". 

- Bien... Debido a la precaria situación, - empezó a hablarles Akagi - el entrenador Ansai me dio permiso para asignarles a un tutor. – terminó.

- El _tensai_ no necesita ningún tutor. – reclamó Hana indignado – El _tensai_ puede estudiar solo! – aseguró.

**//PONK!!!//** Akagi 2 – Sakuragi 0

- Cállate estúpido... - lo retó Akagi – Como venía diciendo... Le asigné un tutor a cada uno para que mejoren sus notas antes de que el director los saque del equipo... Ya hablé y todos aceptaron... Miyagi – Ryota se paró – Tu tutora es Ayako. – y señaló a la manager del equipo.

- Ayako... – dijo Ryota en un suspiro y poniendo ojitos de corazón. Definitivamente desaprobar había sido lo mejor de su vida.

- Vos, idiota... – siguió Akagi refiriéndose a Hana – Tu tutor es Rukawa. -

- _Nani_?! El _kitsune_ va a enseñarle al _tensai_?! – gritó indignado de nuevo.

- _D'aho_... – se oyó a sus espaldas. Rukawa ya había salido del vestuario y al parecer estaba esperando a Hana - Qué estás esperando? – le preguntó. Hana lo miró con odio y luego fue a cambiarse.

- Mitsui... – llamó Akagi, sin recibir respuesta - MITSUI! – gritó haciendo que el MVP diera un saltito en el banco.

- Eh? – dijo mirando a todos lados. Se sentía desubicado. Akagi medio gruño.

- _Baka_. – farfulló – Anda a cambiarte. La practica terminó. –

Mientras Mitsui se cambiaba de ropa (no le dieron ganas de bañarse porque no había hecho casi nada), el Gori hablaba con un niño de anteojos en la cancha...

- Seguro que vas a poder con él...? – le preguntó Akagi - Yo podría ser su tutor si no quieres... -

- Esta bien... De verdad. – sonrió Kogure – Además, tendrías que averiguar los contenidos de nuestras clases, porque no sos de nuestro salón. -

- Tenes razón, sería una carga... – lo pensó el gori – Pero si ves que no avanza en nada, avísame. – y se sonó los huesos de la mano con una sonrisa sádica.

- Sí... está bien. – respondió Kogure algo asustado y con una gotota en la cabeza.

- No vas para tu casa? – preguntó Akagi.

- No. Voy a esperarlo. Anda tranquilo. -

- Bien. Nos vemos mañana. -

- Hasta mañana. – se despidieron y el gori se fue, dejando a Kogure solito.

El morocho se sentó en el banco y su mirada marrón se perdió en la puerta de los vestidores. Un suspiro abandonó su boca.

«Tal vez no sea buena idea que yo le dé clases... Después de todo, él no me escucha...» se lamentó bajando la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Mitsui se había quedado en silencio, mirándose en el espejo que tenía dentro de su lokker.

«No me habló durante toda la practica... Ni siquiera me miró»

No importaba el lugar en el que estuviera, lo único que ocupaba su pensamiento y que de verdad valía la pena, era Kogure.

- Mierda! – exclamó por fin, cerrando el lokker de un golpe y tomando su bolso.

Estaba saliendo cuando vio que alguien se había quedado rezagado. Se acercó con el bolso en el hombro y disimulo la sorpresa al ver quien era.

- _Oi_, Kogure – lo llamó y el morocho levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules del MVP.

- Mitsui-kun... – se puso de pie desviando la mirada – Akagi-san me ordenó ser tu tutor. –

El chico más alto lo miro algo confundido y le preguntó para que le explicara.

- Anzai-sensei cree que los desaprobados necesitan ayuda y que es responsabilidad del equipo brindársela... Por eso, Akagi-san creyó que era correcto nombrar a otros jugadores tutores... – explicó Kogure mientras iban saliendo del gimnasio.

- Bueno, sí... Es una buena idea. – concedió el más alto – Pero... Vos mi tutor? – pregunto algo extrañado, aunque pensando que era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

- Si no queres... – musitó Kogure dejando de caminar. Mitsui se medio giró de repente al darse cuenta de que el chico más bajo lo había tomado mal.

- No, no... Claro que quiero. – aseguró volviéndose hasta él – Es más: cuando vos me explicas algo, no solo entiendo enseguida, sino que no se me olvida. – dijo, sin mentir.

- En serio? – inquirió Kogure levantando la mirada.

- Claro que sí. Que seas mi tutor es lo mejor que me ha pasado. – se le escapó al mayor en la desesperación, sonrojándose por lo que había dicho cuando se dio cuenta que lo había dicho.

Kogure lo miró unos segundos algo dudoso, pero luego le sonrió.

- Tu casa o la mía? – preguntó el de lentes y Mitsui no supo que contestar.

- Donde vos quieras. – respondió con vos nerviosa desviando la mirada.

- Entonces en la tuya. En la mía están mis papás y mi hermano nos va a molestar. – y empezando a caminar agregó – Mejor estar solos. -

«Solos» repitió Mitsui en su cabeza, comenzando a seguir a Kogure.

* * *

"Slam Dunk" © Takehiko Inoue, 1990-2004 

"Teach Me" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
